User blog:Pikazilla/My Last Review This Season- Zombie Q
Zombie Questions You can ask me other questions about Zombies in the comments below. I do not plan to make anymore blogs unless a new GOOD season starts for DW, even if that does happen don't expect any new blogs in the next months. And if i see anymore headnodding in Season 4, the chances of me capping myself in the skull will increase 80%. How do you deal with Zombies unarmed? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXcdbP8nAVU Realistically against a horde, you must try to retreat until you can arm yourself. If attacked, push a Zombie to the ground or knock them away, but never attack their faces with bare fists or feet as they could bite and the punches wouldn’t faze them anyways. If the horde is light enough or in loose formation, you could possibly run through them (many Zombie Films showed this to be possible). What exactly do zombies detect in order to find us? In the tv series The Walking Dead, Zombies react to the smell of human flesh, and cannot identify humans that smell like corpses (the survivors had to rub Zombie guts all over them, ew.) Zombies also respond to visual movement, noises and although they cannot feel pain they can still feel impact of projectiles. Shaun of the Dead had the Zombies unable to identify humans that pretend to act like Zombies, but after identifying them as human they won’t be tricked again by the same people. And in Return of the Living Dead, the Zombies can smell human brains even at a distance. Realistically, this is possible as the Zombies do need their brains intact, and so the brain can still detect senses despite the fact that the nose, ears and eyes are rotting. However old Zombies may have weakened senses from rot and damage, but will just follow the horde otherwise. However the senses of Zombies can differ in most films, most of their senses are at human level. In Day of the Dead, Bubs the Zombie didn’t detect a human around the corner until he actually saw them, but was oblivious otherwise, so his senses were at realistic human levels. Only if the virus can strengthen the input of human sense nerves can Zombies have better senses than people realistically, as rotting flesh shouldn’t be able to improve Zombies. However some Zombie Viruses can cause mutations that could improve senses, and so create Vampire-like Zombies. How easy is it to defeat a light horde or just one Zombie? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKWpR1b-2Ac (They might be having fun now, but the noise alerts more of the horde and human casualties start rising.) Just use airpower to deal with the Zombies, won’t that work? Wouldn't work. You will be killing survivors stuck in the Zombie outbreak. And the breakdown of society will make gasoline inaccessible. Besides, a plane can only hold a limited amount of weapons, and a national outbreak would require way too much money and explosives. Also, the fact that you are wasting your military against the Zombies makes your nation vulnerable to foreign armies. Should Zombies be Classified as Warriors? Well this is hard to say because there are so many definitions of what a warrior is. Joan of Arc and Saddam Hussein never killed anyone in combat (gassing Kurds doesn’t count, that’s just using a WoMD against civilians that can’t fight back). Also Jesse James and his gang are warriors despite not killing nearly as much people as most warriors on the show, Zombies easily kill more people than the Yakuza (they made a videogame about this, not joking). But the definition of a warrior should be ‘someone who engages in some kind of war or combat.’ There are gangwars between two armed people (even if not officially recognized or recorded), there are terrorists that kill civilians and also have to engage with real armies at times, there are generals who don’t engage in combat but still command an army of warriors and so can be called warriors (sort of), and there are warriors that perform missions that don’t involve killing directly but still are part of a war (like the very very very very few ‘peaceful’ CIA and KGB missions). Zombies can classify for the first two- armed people vs armed ‘people’ and civilian killing warriors that also engage in combat against official warriors (like police or armies). Zombies have been successful in warfare due to their enormous numbers even though each Zombie alone is pathetic (this is what is called ‘The Zerg Rush’ or ‘The reason why China is so hard to invade’.) So they could be classified as warriors, but the truth is this definition is more opinion based than something I can officially declare. Do Zombies have sex? I swear to god I did not make this up, I’m pretty sure the guy who asked is just being a douche. I’ll try to take it seriously. Realistically there are several factors that hint that they cannot or don’t. Zombies reproduce from the virus spreading. Zombies have dead and decaying reproductive organs and so cannot reproduce by sex, so there is no need for sex. However Zombies can bite a pregnant woman and the baby becomes a zombie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKHdXLyWf10&feature=related. Also Zombies only think about eating flesh, and almost nothing else. And the fact that there’s no rape scenes in the anime Highschool of the Dead despite the ‘obvious distractions’ tells me Zombies don’t (I didn't watch the entire series though, so tell me if it did happen). But I’m pretty sure that in other Japanese shows, like the adult shows, the answer is more likely YES… as sick as it sounds. But the majority of Zombies do not have sex. Besidies because they are decaying, Zombie can easily have their dick fall off. The only exceptions will be the Zombies that are not traditional ‘Romero Zombies’, like Hsien-Ko (giggity). Overall, 99% of zombies don't sex. But necrophilia is the fetish for the dead, so that means it is possible for a guy to sex a zombie but still I don't know if it counts. Category:Blog posts